4400 Selucian political crisis
The 4400 Selucian political crisis was an event in Selucia, happening after the 4398 Selucian elections left the ruling coalition government, made up by In Marea-Civis Sinistram, Factio Imperialis and Populi Factio Optimatium, with no majority in the Senate, therefore leading to the most voted party, the Rexist Party, attempting to form a new government in coalition with the former, in order to avoid Factio Republicana in the government and stop the religious extremism of the extra-parliamentary Factio Aurorianus. Despite the initial reluctance of In Marea-Civis Sinistram to form another government coalition with a right-wing party, its General Secretary and Caesar of Selucia at the moment, Atia Vinicia Gryllus, ended up supporting the coalition, declaring: Unfortunately, the result of the last elections forces In Marea-Civis Sinistram to put itself in a clear position, which surely and in any case, will annoy some of our voters. With the loss of confidence of citizens in our government, which has caused us to lose the majority in the Senate, puts us at a crossroads that we have to consider very carefully. The Rexist Party, known for many of its conservative policies, has formally asked us for the participation of our party in a new government together with them, Factio Imperialis and Populi Factio Optimatium, with the sole request to grant them the Caesarship. While at first sight it may be preposterous, and we understand that Factio Aurorianus has asked us to stay away from this government, rejecting the request would be tantamount to Rexist Party asking Factio Republicana for their collaboration, creating an ultra-right government that would break all the country definitely. We disagree with both the conservative and reactionary policies of the Rexist Party and the ultra-religious policies of Factio Aurorianus, but while Factio Aurorianus is not currently a danger in the Senate because it has no seats, Rexist Party can form a government without us and that would be devastating for Selucia. That is why In Marea-Civis Sinistram is going to support this new government, because we understand that we still have a voice of power in this government, but we will not allow nonsense. In the moment that the differences in the government are insurmountable, the ministers of In Marea-Civis Sinistram will resign immediately, and will try to force new elections. However, this cabinet failed after Populi Factio Optimatium decided to abstain, therefore avoiding the cabinet proposal to pass and leaving the government in parliamentary minority. In September 4399, a second cabinet made up by the same parties was again proposed to the Senate by the Rexist party, but the dissolution of Populi Factio Optimatium ultimately leaded to its new failure. After two consecutive failed cabinet proposals, Factio Aurorianus provoked Rexist Party for not being able to form a government coalition, tempting them to call for new elections. Caesar Gryllus reproached them both their childish behavior in the Senate, asking for political capacity and respect for democratic terms. Soon after this, Factio Aurorianus and Rexist party began a war of recriminations about the inability of the current government to carry out real measures and the inability also to form a new government, which led the Caesar to open the parliamentary debate to hear the opinion of all parties on the convenience to call early elections at the time or wait for the processing of laws that were being voted in the Senate and then call elections. Factio Republicana leaked the possibility of voting in favour of a minority government of Factio Imperialis on its own, citing "Of all Senatorial parties the Factio Imperialis commands the respect and confidence of practically the entire Senate, and we believe that they could form a universally agreeable cabinet" This ultimately led the Consul of Selucia, Zelotes Siskos, to propose the so-called "Cabinet of the Consul" in April 4400, in order to unblock the political scenario in Selucia. In the parliamentary debate, the still Caesar Atia Vinicia offered freedom of vote to the In Marea-Civis Sinistram senators, as well as resigning from her position as General Secretary of the left-wing party. Votings '1st cabinet' Result As it was meant to be a cabinet coalition between RP, IMCS, FI and PFO, the cabinet failed. '2nd cabinet' Result As it was meant to be a cabinet coalition between RP, IMCS, FI and PFO, the cabinet failed again. 'National Unity Cabinet' Result This cabinet, happening after the dissolution of Populi Factio Optimatium, was called "the National Unity Cabinet" and was proposed by the extra-parliamentary Factio Aurorianus, attempted to give the religious party the position of Caesar of Selucia, while giving the rest of the parties the other ministries. It was immediately rejected by all the parties present in the Selucian Senate. 'Cabinet of the Consul' Result The "Cabinet of the Consul", proposed by Consul Zelotes Siskos, was proposed after consulting with Caesar Atia Vinicia Gryllus, who agreed to renounce her position together with the resignation to continue forming part of the In Marea-Civis Sinistram party, and the recent institutional crisis opened by the lack of a stable government and the dissolution of one of the parties member of the current ruling coalition. He saw the obligation of, following the guidelines and consultations with the political parties of Selucia, convene the government of the Consul , in which Factio Imperialis was offered the government of the nation. If they passed the parliamentary vote, it would be in their hands to call new elections or try to hold until the legislature runs out. If it did not pass the parliamentary process, the call for new elections was final. It ended up passing, with 604 votes in favour and 100 abstentions coming from IMCS Senators, who saw in this cabinet a betrayal from Zelotes Siskos to his own party and to Atia Gryllus. Final result In a political crisis without precedents in modern Selucian history, Factio Imperialis managed to form a minority government with the support of all the Selucian parties. They reacted as follows: * In Marea-Civis Sinistram: After the calling for the Cabinet of the Consul agreed by Zelotes Siskos and Atia Vinicia Gryllus, Consul and Caesar of Selucia and both members of In Marea-Civis Sinistram, Gryllus gave its Senators freedom of vote, which ended up with 100 Senators (almost 50% of the overall senators of the party) deciding to abstain instead of openly supporting the new government. Gryllus also immediately announced her resignation as General Secretary of the party, citing "the need for a new leadership in the party after the actions that I have been forced to carry out, always for the sake of Selucia and the party but that many voters may not understand, so it is necessary new blood that shows the need to continue voting for In Marea-Civis Sinistram". The actions of Atia Vinicia Gryllus were generally praised by political analysts and parliamentary members, receiving a long ovation from her parliamentary group after his speech. However, the Praetor of Oriensos Passilus Volantus, who belonged to the most progressive wing of the party, denounced the creation of this new government as a coup d'état that Gryllus was forced to accept, giving power to a party that could barely handle it alone, and called for new elections; opinion shared by Orator of the party at the time and later Praetor of Cor Patriae Alanus Scaro. Zelotes Siskos ended up resigning from his position in the party too. * Factio Republicana: The party, through its co-chairman Rebeca Clodia Pastor, stated that the Republic had just weathered a severe crisis, one that threatened to unravel governance and remove the trust our citizens had placed in our Republican institutions. And this crisis was entirely our own doing. We did not face foreign invasion, economic collapse, disease, or natural disasters, but we were faced with the inability of our representatives to compromise in the name of the common good, to put aside their petty differences in their pursuit of power, and to place their own private interests over the welfare of the Republic. But in this storm that threatened to destroy all we hold dear, common sense and the sense of duty to the Republic have ultimately prevailed. Severe as it was, the recent crisis did not prove stronger than our shared commitment to the common good. To all our credit, we have managed to finally let go of our selfish interests and work together for the benefit of Selucia and her citizens. We thus call on all Selucians to praise the actions of Caesar Atia Vinicia Gryllus, who selflessly resigned her office so that a universally acceptable minority cabinet could be sworn in. We also wish to congratulate Caesar Gnaeus Lucius for taking on this burden in the interest of common welfare, and we call on all citizens to support and trust his cabinet. These are difficult and trying times, and though we may have weathered the storm, this crisis has revealed the best and the worst in us. We pray that we do not once again fall prey to our lesser impulses and that the stability we have achieved may endure. * Rexist Party: The Party, lead by Wilhelmus Augustus Flavius, made a speech calling for national unity in this great time of crisis. Mr. Flavius made the following speech: Citizens of the Republic, The recent crisis has created somewhat of a panic. We, the Rexist Party, should like to ask everyone to calm down. Yes, there is an issue. However, this issue shall be solved. The Rexist Party and In Marea will continue to work jointly to solve this issue, and we will not let Factio Aurorianus or their theocratic policies get in the way. Unitas et robur! Ave, Selucia! Quia fuimus sumus, et quia sumus erimus! Category:Government and politics of Selucia